


no longer the megabitch

by venusrosy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bulimia, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Veronica forgives Heather
Relationships: Heather Duke & Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 13





	no longer the megabitch

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of sequel for "heather to heather" !!

Monday morning, Heather Duke walks into school unrecognizable.

Her hair is back to being straight, she's wearing her glasses again, and instead of a fashionable blazer and skirt she wears an oversized green sweater and jeans. She walks with the same hunched posture as she did beneath Heather Chandler, and in her arm she holds her old copy of Moby Dick.

Whispers erupt as she walks into the lunchroom, all eyes on her as she gets her tray and looks for Heather McNamara. 

"Over here!" Heather callls to her, waving over.

Heather pretends not to notice the horrified and judgemental expressions the rest of tbe troupe has as she walks over to the table, setting down her tray and book with an awkward smile. Betty Finn looks scared, and Martha Dunnstock looks confused. And Veronica? Veronica looks pissed as hell.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Veronice says angrily.

"I invited her," Heather tells her back, smiling at Duke.

"Why?"

"She apologized."

"And?"

Heather Duke looks down at her sneakers, tears welling in her eyes. She doesn't belong to the popular crowd, she doesn't belong to the losers. She doesn't belong anywhere. She is alone.

"I shouldn't have come," Heather Duke chokes, turning and bolting from the lunchroom.

She runs down the halls to the bathroom that is oh-so-familiar to her now, where she would come every day after lunch and make it all go away, all her pain and hurt and suffering. Heather has the urge to throw up, but there's nothing in her system. Plus, she doesn't actually want to. Instead, Heather sits down on the toilet and begins to sob.

"Heather?"

"G-go away!"

"C'mon Heather, open the stall, please."

Heather opens the stall to Veronica, her hair held back with the red scrunchie, her face contorted in a strange jumble of sorrow and contempt.

"What do you want?" Heather sniffles. She doesn't even have the spine to be bitchy anymore.

"I came to say sorry," Veronica tells her, crossing her arms.

"Why? No one ever apologizes to me."

"I judged you too fast. Heather explained to me how you talked to her. If she forgives you, I do too."

Heather lets out another sob.

"Why should you?" she cries. "I'm a horrible person!"

"No, you're not. You're just another fucked up teenager who's trying to survive."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You do. Heather may have told you that, but I say otherwise. I've done terrible shit too, but I believe you can change and be better."

"R-really?"

"Really."

Veronica pulls Heather into a hug, a thing foreign to her. Her own mother rarely hugged her, and Chandler sure as hell didn't either.

"Thank you," Heather whimpers, "so much."

"Let's get you something to eat."

Veronica takes Heather's hand and together they walk into the caferteria. Heather sits next to her old friends, who welcome with open arms. Heather begins to wonder why she ever stopped being friends with Martha. She's sweet, and kind, and doesn't judge her like Chandler did. Betty is great too. She's got a dry sense of humor, and isn't afraid to make fun of herself. 

"I really like you guys," Heather Duke speaks up. "And...I'm sorry for anything I've done to you."

"We forgive you," Martha says with a smile.

"Yeah! We're glad you decided to change," Betty adds. 

Heather smiles. For the first time in her life, she feels loved.


End file.
